On an atmospheric re-entry vehicle such as a space shuttle, a sounding rocket or a ballistic missile, a number of separate radio-frequency antennas are normally installed to perform different communication functions simultaneously. Each such antenna is of compact configuration and rugged construction to withstand the rigors of atmospheric re-entry. Typically, each such antenna transmits and/or receives only single-mode radiation patterns with only one polarization and in only a narrow frequency bandwidth.